Changes
by Meova
Summary: What if Bella chose Jacob at the end of Eclipse? This handles one of the possible outcomes. Edwards spies on Bella, and he doesn't like what he sees.


Edward Cullen was on his way to Bella's home. He had to see her, his pain was unbearable. Even though he had promised her not to... He quickly shook that thought off. Bella had chosen Jacob, and left him. He should be able to do what he wanted now, right? Edward looked through the window, already having arrived at Bella's house. He smelled Jacob, but he saw that no one was in the living room. He heard some sounds, and tried to determine where they were coming from. The source was Bella's bedroom. He jumped and looked through the window. When he saw Bella, his pain disappeared. However, it came back again, doubled, when he saw Jacob sitting next to her. Edward heard Jacob's thoughts, and barely kept his mouth shut. How did he dare..?

It took a lot of Edward's will not to break the window, especially when Jacob started to kiss Bella. Edward couldn't help but to think back at the times Bella had kissed him. He had been complete back then. How could Bella leave him? They were meant to be together, and she knew that. Edward thought about this all, while still keeping an eye on Bella and Jacob. Jacob was, by now, gently pushing Bella on her back. Feeling everything that Jacob was experiencing, Edward shuddered in pain. He should've been doing this, he should be here...

There was nothing left to lose for him, because there just was nothing left. When Jacob started moving Bella's shirt up, something snapped in Edward's head. He jumped through the window, scaring the two love-birds.

'Edward? What are you doing here?' Bella asked, her cheeks a deep red colour. Her eyes were wide in surprise and fear. She knew him too well.

'Does anyone care?' Edward replied, using his sweetest voice, the voice which, according to Bella, dazzled everyone.

'I do.' It worked every single time. After Bella had pointed it out, Edward had started to pay attention to the effects.

'Well, I don't care.' Yes, he did. It hurt him to say that, but it was necessary. He took a step toward Jacob, who still hadn't said a word. Bella immediately reacted by stepping between them.

'What are you planning to do, Edward?' she asked, tears springing in her eyes. She cried way too easily.

'What do you think?' he replied coolly, taking another step.

He felt like killing, like drinking someone's blood. But he couldn't drink Jacob's, and he wouldn't drink Bella's. Not even now.

Edward knew he had them trapped. Jacob might be able to flee, but he wouldn't leave Bella. And he might be able to kill Edward, but that meant he'd have to transform. Jacob wouldn't risk that, not near Bella. Edward came to this conclusion the same time Jacob did, and he felt great when he saw Jacob's eyes widen in fear. He could do what he wanted with both of them... He knew he was on top of the situation. And he felt good about it. So he pointed to the bed.

'Sit.'

Jacob obligingly sat down, but Bella looked pleadingly at Edward.

'Edward... You don't want to hurt me.'

Something snapped again when he heard her use the word 'me', instead of 'us'.

'You selfish bitch, sit down!' he yelled. Bella, now scared as well, sat on the bed. Edward started pacing through the room.

'So, you, Bella Swan, have chosen for Jacob Black. That's fine. You know I said it'd be fine. But what's not fine, is what that mongrel was planning to do!'

Bella looked shocked, but Jacob looked bored. That was not what Edward wanted to see.

'Of course, if he promises me never to try that again, you'll be welcome to go.' He used his dazzling voice again. Huh. Strange. It even worked on males.

'Okay, Edward, I promise.' Stupid pup, he'd forgotten that he, Edward Cullen, could read minds. He was in front of Jacob in less than a second.

'Do not lie to me again, or I'll bite you,' Edward said in a low voice, which was meant to scare people. That worked good as well, and Jacob was finally becoming scared. Bella grabbed his hand, to try and comfort him. Edward couldn't stand that. So he threw her through the room. Bella almost went through the broken window, but Edward reacted quickly and caught her before she could even hurt herself on the broken glass. He threw her on the floor. Not as hard as he wanted to, but still hard enough to make her scream in pain.

She crawled to Jacob. Edward couldn't understand why she didn't walk, but who cared? He grabbed her hair. She screamed again. Edward saw that she had a large wound on her left leg, then noticed the smell of the blood. He held his breath, and dragged Bella to the other side of the room. She struggled, weakly, knowing how strong he was. She didn't stand a chance.

'Jacob...' she pleaded. Apparently Jacob understood what she wanted, because he stood up and walked to Edward.

'Man, I told you, I won't try it again. Please, just let her go, and leave. You're hurting her, and yourself even more.' Edward had to admit, Jacob was good. But he had a mission. And by now, Edward wanted to split Jacob and Bella up. It was his only goal in life. Jacob was right, this was hurting him. More than he was able to deal with.

'Jacob, one more step and I really am going to bite you,' Edward threatened. An idea was forming in his head.

'Okay, okay, chill, man.' Jacob retreated slowly, keeping his eyes on Bella and Edward. Bella was still moaning on the floor.

'Shut up, Bella.' He roughly shook her, then shuddered. He shouldn't hurt her, it hurt him too. 'I'm sorry. You know I love you, right?' Edward dimly noticed he was using his dazzling voice again. Bella nodded. Oh yeah, she couldn't stand the smell of blood. She was about to faint. Jacob, noticing that, tried to sneak towards Bella, but Edward hear his thoughts.

'Don't you dare!' he grumbled through his teeth, not taking his eyes of Bella. The idea in his head was fully formed now. He took his eyes of Bella for one second, and commanded Jacob to sit back on the bed. Jacob obliged.

Edward bent towards Bella. He heard Jacob gasp as he realised what Edward wanted to do. He flicked through ideas of how to stop Edward, but Edward raised his hand.

'Don't even think about it.' He knew he could do it. And if he did, Bella and Jacob could never again be together. Edward felt how anxious and scared Jacob was. He turned his attention towards Bella again.

'Bella, love, this is going to hurt, but I promise you, you'll feel better after this. You'll feel much better...'

He bit her. It didn't cost him any trouble to stop, none at all. Jacob flew up, sprinting towards Bella. He cradled her face in his hands.

'No!' Jacob screamed, his voice breaking. He looked at Edward, expression furious. 'How dare you. You told her she could go away if she wanted to!' He looked as if he could kill Edward. And he probably would, when he'd get his hands on him.

'Yes, I did,' Edward replied. 'But as soon as I figured out what you wanted to do with her, I decided that I wouldn't let that happen. And, besides, didn't she break her promises as well?' He knew he was being childish, and tried to snap out of it. Bella started to writhe and moan in pain. 'Try to get the venom out, if you want to. I'm sure that's going to work just fine. Now get out of my way.' Edward grinned smugly and jumped out of the window, only turning once. Jacob was crying, Bella's face still between his hands. He saw, just like Edward, the small changes already taking place. Edward felt content. Bella would soon be his again.

**A/N: This was a random idea that I had when listening to Room 409, from Bullet for my Valentine. I'm not sure whether Edward is completely IC, but to me, he's IC enough. If you disagree, and have tips on how to solve it, please tell me. Any other constructive crit is welcome, as well. Please review !**


End file.
